Nächtliche Ernte
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Hermine ist Nachts unterwegs um ein äußerst seltenes Kraut zu ernten, was aber unerwartete Nebenwirkungen hat.


Vorwort: Ich habe es geschaft eine meiner alten Geschichten zu entstauben und zu einem Ende zu bringen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß beim lesen.

Disclaim: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich mache das nur zu meinem und hoffentlich eurem Vergnügen.

Nächtliche Ernte

Leise Schritte trugen sie durch den nächtlichen Wald

Leise Schritte trugen sie durch den nächtlichen Wald. Keine Schuhe störten ihre Verbindung mit dem nassen Moos auf der Erde oder dem Laub das drüber lag. Geschickt huschte sie durch das Unterholz, wich immer wieder Ästen aus, die scheinbar nach ihrem Umhang griffen. Alles was sie trug war ein schlichtes weißes Kleid, welches im Mondlicht schimmerte, und das dunkle Übergewand. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie in der Rechten, und eine Phiole in der linken Hand, eine kleine silberne Sichel baumelte an einer Kette um ihren Hals. Genau so wie es sein sollte.

Sie hatte sich oft und lange die Beschreibung zur Ernte dieses seltenen Krautes durch gelesen.

Es durfte nur dann geschnitten werden, wenn der Mond zum fünften Mal im Jahr seine volle Größe erreicht hatte. Es musste in einer klaren Nacht sein, und die Sterne sollten am Himmel sichtbar sein. Dies garantierte, dass alle Energien die das Universum hatte sich auch in dem Kraut sammeln konnten.

Sie brauchte diese Pflanze für einen Trank, den sie gerade Entwickelte. Man sollte es kaum glauben aber trotz der fünf Jahre Unterricht bei Snape hatte man ihr den Spaß am Tränke brauen nicht nehmen können. Es hat ihr bei Prof. Slughorn soviel Freude bereitet, das sie es dann zu ihrem Beruf gemacht hatte. Durch den Professor hatte sie eine exzellente Stelle, bei einem der bedeutendsten Studiengänge den die Zauberwelt bot, bekommen.

Jetzt war sie nach vier Jahren wieder an die Schule für Zauber und Hexerei zurückgekehrt und

hatte Slughorn abgelöst. Auch ihre beiden besten Freunde hatte es, als Lehrer, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gezogen.

Harry war mit Freuden in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern getreten und wurde Auror, obwohl er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Er meint immer noch, auf das Böse kann man sich nicht früh genug vorbereiten. Denn einem schwarzen Magier war es gleich wie alt sein Gegner war, und ob er sich wehren kann. Und in diesem Sinne, war es natürlich nicht wunderlich, das er Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde. Selbst der Fluch den Voldemort, auf das Fach gelegt hatte, konnte Harry brechen. Somit hatte er den schrecklichsten Zauberer des letzten Jahrzehnts doppelt geschlagen.

Ron war zu Überraschung aller mit Charlie nach Rumänien gegangen und hatte dort eine Ausbildung als Pfleger Magieschergeschöpfe angetreten. Und hatte nun, da Hagrid mit Madam Maxim in Frankreich lebte, die Stelle als Lehrer für Magischegeschöpfeinne. Zudem kümmerte er sich auch noch um verschiede Geschöpfe die im Verbotenen Wald hausten. Eigentlich hatte er fast alle Pflichten des Wildhüters mit übernommen, und es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß. Nur die Zucht der Riesenkürbisse hatte er gerne an Prof. Sprout abgegeben.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie versuchte ihre Gedanken so gut es ging auf ihre Ernte zu richten, und verdrängte die Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre. Im gleich bleibenden Tempo bewegte sich Hermine durch den Wald auf das seltene Gewächs zu.

Hochkonzentriert hatte sie nun die Stell erreicht, an der das Utulienkraut wuchs. Es hatte mehrere Verwendungszwecke, doch sie wollte einen neuen Skelettrank entwickeln, der die Knochen schneller wachsen lies, und es nur halb so schmerzhaft machen würde.

Geschwind huschten ihre braunen Augen über die Lichtung, an jeder der vier Himmelsrichtungen wuchs eine der Pflanzen. Sie war nicht sehr groß und ähnelte Zitronenmelisse, sie unterschied sich nur in der Farbe, das Utulienkraut war am Stängel gelb und wurde an den Blättern rot. Ihre Blätter waren mit feinen Haaren überzogen, die sie vor Tieren und anderen Feinden schützten. Nur durch die richtige Ernte konnte das Gift neutralisiert werden, sonst würde es jeden Trank verderben.

Sachte kniete sich Hermine neben die Pflanze des Ostens, legte den Zauberstab auf die rechte Seite und stellte die Phiole direkt an die Spitze des Stabes. Nun nahm sie die Sichel mit der Linken Hand von ihrem Hals und schnitt dann mit der Rechten die Pflanze, zwei Fingerbreiten über der Erde, mit der Sichel durch. Fing mit dem kleinen Fläschchen den gelben Saft auf der aus dem Stängel quoll. Behutsam stecke sie das Kraut in die Tasche die am Umhang befestig war, nahm ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Heilzauber über die Pflanzenreste, und ging gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zur nächsten Pflanze, um das Ritual zu wiederholen. Zum Schluss stellte sie sich in die Mitte und sprach einen Zauber, der die Pflanzen an diesem Ort besser gedeihen ließen, verneigte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen und ging mit gesenktem Kopf von der Lichtung zurück ins dunkle Dickicht des Verbotenen Walds.

Tief ein und aus atmend, machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihr Körper voller Adrienalin war, und ihr Kleid völlig durch nässt. Man sollte nach der Ernte keine hastigen oder schnellen Bewegungen machen, da sonst das Kraut durch das ausströmende Serotonin verunreinigt werden konnte. Und jeder Trank der mit dem verunreinigten Kraus gebraut würde, hätte eine schreckliche Migräne als Nebenwirklung. Also beherrschte sie sich, den Weg nicht zurück zu rennen, um die Anspannung los zu werden. Sie hatte sich noch nie so rastlos gefühlt. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt auf einen Besen gesprungen und hätte ein paar Hals brecherische Sturzflüge vollführt so dass selbst Harry die unordentlichen Haare zu Berge gestanden wären.

Immer noch trugen sie ihre Füße langsam und lautlos durch das Gebüsch und sie konnte schon das Ende des Waldes erkennen als sich etwas neben ihr bewegte. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, doch ihr Herz raste.

Nicht jetzt, bitte nicht jetzt, inständig hoffte sie dass es nur eine Maus oder ein Niffel gewesen war, auf seiner nächtlichen Suche nach Nahrung. Doch aus ihrem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass der Verursacher größer war als sie. Etwas schneller als noch zuvor setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, um aus dem Wald hinaus zu treten, dann erst dann wäre das Ritual beendet, und sie konnte sich wieder normal bewegen.

Die zehn Schritte kamen einer halben Weltreise gleich und doch war die Zeit zu schnell vergangen, sie hatte sich keine Gedanken machen können wer da wohl hinter ihr war.

Ihren Zauberstab immer noch in der rechten Hand, drehte sie sich blitzartig um ihre Achse und zielte mit einem Stupor genau auf die Stelle an der sie noch aus dem Gebüsch getreten war.

Alles was sie hörte war ein leises Stöhnen und einen dumpfen Aufprall. Sie hatte getroffen, nur was? Wie auf der Lauer schlich sie sich an ihr Opfer heran, nur um fest zu stellen, das es ihr bester Freund Ron war, der nun durch den Schockzauber gelähmt auf dem Waldboden lag.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn lauthals angeschrieen, warum er sie ausgerechnet heute zu Tode erschrecken wollte. Sie hatte ihren Jungs erzählt das sie diese Nacht das Utulienkraut ernten würde und das sie hoffte niemand würde sie stören. Doch scheinbar hatte Ron das als willkommenen Anlas genommen, um ihr einen Streich zu spielen.

„Hermine.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Bitte nimm den Stab runter, wir machen dir nichts, das weißt du doch."

Sauer drehte sie sich um, und erblickte sogleich Harry der mit halb erhobenen Armen ihr entgegen trat.

„Was habt ihr euch nurdabei gedacht.", keuchte sie Harry wütend entgegen, der scheinbar wirklich etwas Angst hatte.

„Wir haben hier Stellung bezogen, um dir die Zeit zu geben in Ruhe dieses Zeug zu sammeln."

Immer noch hielt er seinen Hände leicht erhoben und Hermine stellte fest das sie ihren Zauberstab immer noch kampfbereit in der Hand hielt. Langsam senkte sie ihren ausgestreckten Arm und hörte Harry deutlich ausatmen.

„Warum musstet ihr mich dann so erschrecken. Ron wird sicher nicht vor dem Morgengraun wieder aufwachen. Ich hab in mit aller Wucht getroffen.", kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich zu dem rothaarigen Mann zurück.

„Ja, das sehe ich und ich hatte echt etwas Panik.", lächelnd war Harry neben sie getreten und schaue auf Ron hinab. „Wir bringen ihn lieber in Hagrits alte Hütte, hier auf dem Boden holt er sich noch den Tot."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, hatte er Ron auch schon auf einer unsichtbaren Bahre und bewegte ihn auf die nun leer stehende Hütte zu.

„Sollen wir ein Glas Wein trinken, während der Gute sich von dem Schock erholt?", fragend blickte Harry seine langjährige Freundin an.

„Ich sollte das Kraut zum trocken aufhängen" _Und sehr kalt duschen _fügte sie im Kopf noch hinzu, als sie sich dabei erwischte wie sie daran dachte ihr aufgestautes Adrenalin mit Harrys Hilfe abzubauen.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie schien so nervös und ihre innere Unruhe war schon fast greifbar. Eine Energie hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die sie nicht einordnen oder erklären konnte.

„Alles O.K.? Ich meine, du wirkst so angespannt."

_Ja, angespannt ist genau das richtige Wort. Ich brauch dringend Entspannung. _

„Hermine? Hallo!"

Harrys Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Fantasie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken los zu werden wie sich seine Hände wohl auf ihrem Rücken anfühlen würden. Wenn sie ihren Weg von ihren Haaren hinunter zu ihrem Rückgrat streichen würden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie schon am Ziel angelangt waren. Harry hatte bereits die Türe geöffnet, und Ron hinein schweben lassen.

„Ja, ich… nun, die Ernte war etwas anders als erwartet.", gestand sie ehrlich um davon abzulenken was ihr gerade durch den Kopf schoss. „Ich bin etwas unruhig, aber wenn ich erst mal alles erledigt habe, werde ich sicher tot müde sein."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich bring Ron erst mal unter, du wartest hier und ich bring dich dann zu deinen Arbeitsräumen. Und wehe du läufst alleine los. Im Wald warst du heute nur sicher, weil Ron die Zentauren darum gebeten hat, ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Es ist Vollmond du weißt doch sicher was für Spinner da unterwegs sind, selbst hier in Hogwarts."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich bleibe hier in der Türe stehen und warte auf dich."

Eigentlich wäre sie lieber so schnell sie konnte über die Länderein gerannt, und hätte sich in ihren Räumen eingesperrt. Doch sie wollte nicht dass Harry sauer war.

Und im Grunde war ihr ja auch gar nicht nach alleine sein.

Es dauerte auch nicht wirklich lange, bis Harry wieder aus der Tür trat, mit einer Decke in der Hand.

„Ich dachte dir ist vielleicht kalt, du zitterst nämlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile.", lächelnd breitete er die Decke aus und legte sie Hermine behutsam um die schmalen Schultern.

„Wo genau musst du denn dieses Gewächs trocknen, ist das auch so ein Sonderfall oder reicht es wenn du es an eine Leine hängst?", mit einem spitzbübischen grinsen stupste er Hermine in die Seite.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, es sollte nur an einem Ort sein an dem der Mond darauf scheinen kann. Zudem sollte es mit den Saft beträufelt werden, das aus man aus dem Stiel gesammelt hat. Dann muss man noch darauf achten, das sie der Reihe nach aufgehängt werden, ab besten im Kreis und zu der dazugehörigen Himmelsrichtung. Es gibt an jeder Lichtung vier Pflanzen, jede wächst in einer Himmelsrichtung, und nach dieser ist sie dann auch benannt. Jede dieser Pflanzen wirkt dadurch etwas anders. Doch der Mond ist das wichtigste. Es ist ein Nachtschattengewächs. Das Utulienkraut zieht seine ganze Energie aus dem Mond, deshalb ist es auch so schwer zu ernten. Das Ritual muss genau eingehalten werden, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob das Zeug jetzt noch was nützt da mich Ron schon etwas erschreckt hat.", sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus, eine Angewohnheit die sie nie abgelegt hatte.

„Langsam Hermine, hol doch erst mal Luft. Ich wollte nur wissen ob wir es auch in das Gewächshaus hängen können, um noch etwas gemütlich zusammen sitzen zu können. Wir könnten uns mal wieder etwas unterhalten, ohne Rons komischen Witzen."

Harry hatte beim gehen den Arm um Hermine gelegt, da sie noch immer bibberte.

„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke.", lächelnd blickte sie auf und braune Augen trafen auf strahlend grüne.

_Wenn er seinen Arm da noch länger lässt, weiß ich nicht wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen kann _

„Na dann los.", sachte schob er sie in Richtung Gewächshaus Nr. 6.

Um die Türe zu öffnen zu können, musste er Hermine los lassen. Kaum war die Berührung vorbei, schon sehnte sie sich wieder danach.

_OK, hier ist irgendetwas ganz schön komisch. Jetzt atme erst mal ruhig durch. Konzentrier dich, das ist wichtig._

Mit ernstem Blick nahm sie die Decke von den Schultern, und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder nur um die Ernte kreisen zu lassen. Mit geschulten Handgriffen nahm sie die Blätter aus der Manteltasche und ging auf den Metallring zu der normal als Ständer für eine große Vase diente. Bedächtig hob sie den Kopf, und legte die Pflanzen in der richtigen Himmelrichtung auf den Ring. Sie hatte den Standort etwas am Rand und so gewählt das der Mond die ganze Nacht darauf scheinen konnte. Doch jetzt blickte sie sich suchend um und lächelte, als sie die gläserne Schutzglocke von einer der Fleischfressendenpflanzen erblickte.

Sie deutete Harry an ihr dabei zu helfen die Glocke auf die Pflanze zu heben und er gehorchte schweigend aber mit fragendem Blick.

Erst als das Kraut sicher unter dem Schutz stand atmete Hermine erleichtere aus. Ihre Anspannung war nur noch mehr gestiegen, und sie merkte dass dies wohl eine nicht beschriebne Nebenwirkung des Ernterituals war.

„Man darf auf diese Pflanze nur ganz bestimmte Sprüche anwenden, und man sollte nicht sprechen, es könnten dabei Worte fallen die einem Zauber ähnlich sind der nicht gesagt werden sollte. Doch jetzt ist es gut verpackt über die Schutzglocke werde ich jetzt noch ein Schranke legen und dann haben wir es geschafft."

Sie versuchte so gut es ging Harry nicht sehen zu lassen das sie noch unruhiger als vorher war. Doch das Zittern das vorher nur leicht war wurde jetzt zu einem regelrechten Schütteln.

Jeder Versuch einen Zauber zu spreche, würde in einem Fiasko enden.

„Harry, kannst du vielleicht?", etwas verlegen schaute sie Harry an.

Mit einem Nicken trat er neben Hermine, und jetzt sah sie, dass auch er kaum sichtbar bebte. Erst als er seinen Stab auf die Glocke richtete war es zu erkennen, die Spitze tanzte leicht auf und ab. Er musste wohl durch das alleinige bewohnen diese Teil des Ernterituals, auch etwas von dieser unerklärbaren Spannung abbekommen haben, denn sie wusste das Harrys Zauberstabhand nie zitterte. Er hatte sehr hart dafür trainiert, da schon so ein kleines Zeichen von Schwäche ihm im Kampf gegen das Böse das Leben hätte kosten können.

„Harry, mach es jetzt, bitte." flüstere sie ihm zu, verwundert schaute er auf sie hinab. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Fleischfressendenpflanze gerichtet die gerade begann ihre Schlinge nach ihnen zu stecken.

Ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen sprach er einen Schildzauber auf die Glocke um sich dann blitzschnell umzudrehen und das Gewächs mit einem Zauber zurück in einen Zögling zu verwandeln.

„Das war knapp.", mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen schnappte sich Hermine eine der leeren etwas kleiner Schutzglocken und stülpte sie über die Pflanze.

„Genug Aufregung für einen Abend. Lass und ins Schloss gehen.", mit einer fahrigen Bewegung hatte Harry die Decke vom Boden aufgehoben und sie wieder um Hermine gelegt, obgleich wissend das ihr zittern nicht mit Kälte zu erklären war. Er verspürte den gleichen wenn auch nicht so starken drang, die Energie frei zu lassen.

„Ja, lass uns gehen.", willkommen lehnte sich Hermine gegen den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zu ihrer Rechten, und lies sich aus dem Gewächshaus führen, hinauf ins Schloss und in Richtung seiner Räume.

Sie hatten kein Wort gewechselt auf dem Weg in den Turm. Und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast schon mit der Hand zu greifen. Gerade als Harry die Türe öffnen wollte hielt ihn Hermine zurück.

„Harry, ich sollte gehen. Es ist nicht gut wenn ich noch länger bleibe", ihre Stimme war heiser und Hermine musste sich schwer zusammen nehmen um dem jungen Mann vor ihr nicht die Kleider von Körper zu reißen.

„Ich weiß… aber was ist, wenn du doch bleibst?", seine schon allgemein sehr tiefe Stimme war noch eine Nuance dunkler geworden.

„Wir würden es bereuen, das hier sind nicht wir die das wollen, es ist das Ritual, es zollt seinen Tribut. Morgen könnten wir uns nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."

Sie war immer mehr auf ihn zugegangen so dass ihre Körper sich jetzt in der Mitte berührten.

„Was wenn dieses Ritual uns nur als Ausrede dient, weil wir jetzt keine besser haben, was wenn wir das schon lange wollen, und wir nun zu schwach sind um es zu unterdrücken?", hauchte Harry der jungen Frau vor ihm ins Ohr.

Er wollte sie mehr als er je mit Worten hätte sagen können. Schon alleine der Geruch ihrer Haare brachte ihn um den Verstand. Sie rochen nicht nach irgendeinem Pflegemittel, sondern nach Hermine, dieser unvergleichbar liebliche und doch faszinierend erotische Duft. Denn nur sie ausstrahlte. Er wollte seine Gesicht in ihren dichten Locken versenken um jede Nuance dieses Aromas in sich aufsaugen.

Er war schon so nahe mit dem Lippen an ihrem Ohr das ihm ihre feinen Locken an der Nase kitzelten und ihr heißer Atem auf seiner Wange zu spüren war.

„Ich denke das ist ein Fehler.", wisperte Hermine im nun etwas atemlos entgegen.

Sie brauchte soviel Kraft um sich zu beherrschen, dass sie schon alleine davon außer Atem war. Jede Faser ihres Körper strafte ihre Worte lügen.

„Du willst mich nicht? Das kann ich dir nicht glauben.", waren Harrys letzte Worte als er sie nah an sich zog, seine Lippen auf ihre senkte und sie durch die Türe zog.

Wie eine Welle wurde die Anspannung immer heftiger, genau wie der Kuss sich immer mehr intensivierte. Es schien als wäre ihr Leben abhängig davon, dass sie sich berührten.

„Oh Harry… wie oft hab ich davon geträumt.", stöhnte Hermine dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen, und fing seine Lippen mit ihren.

Überall Hände, streichelnd, liebkosend und gleichermaßen fordert. Strichen ihren Körper hinauf und hinab. Sie wollte ihn, nur ihn. Jedes Stück Stoff das ihn daran hinderte sie noch mehr zu berühren musste weg.

Hastig zog sie an ihrem Gewand, mit seiner Hilfe brachte sie es über ihren Kopf, und stand nun nur noch ihn einem einfachen weißen Höschen vor ihm. Langsam -seine Augen erforschten ihren Körper- zog Harry sie in sein Schlafzimmer, und lies sie sachte auf das Bett niederliegen.

„Du bist das schönste was ich je gesehen hab."

Er hätte es nicht aussprechen zu brauchen, denn sein Blick verriet mehr als tausend Worte.

Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung hatte er sich seines Hemdes entledigt. und legte sich ebenfalls auf die Lacken, neben Hermine um sie besser berühren zu können.

Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sie mit dem Zeigefinger sein Lippen verschloss und ihn mit der anderen Hand zu sich herab zog. Ihre Finder hatten sich in seine dichten Haare gewühlt. Mit der nun freien Hand machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und entlediget ihm dieser.

Süße Küsse arbeiteten sich ihren Weg, von ihren Lippen zu ihren Brüsten, herab nur um jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu liebkosen um zu schmecken. Sanft glitten sie tiefer und umschwärmten nun ihren Bauchnabel bis hin zu ihren Hüften. Starke Hände zogen sie aus ihrer liegenden Position. Streiften ihr das letzte bisschen Stoff ab.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung war sie nun über dem jungen Zauberer. Lies einen Kuss nach dem andern auf seine heiße Haut nieder regnen, kostete jedes bisschen Haut das sich ihr darbot. Wie er zuvor bei ihr, wanderten nun ihre Lippen immer weiter nach unten, über den glatten starken Brustkorb zu seinem Bauch und noch weiter hinab. Sie zog ihm die rote Boxershorts aus, und wanderte den gleichen Weg wieder nach oben.

Leidenschaftlich verschmolzen ihre Lippen miteinander. Mit einem gekonnten Ruck hatte Harry sie gedreht und kam nun, auf seine Arme gestützt, über ihr zum liegen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und alles war gesagt. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich fallen.


End file.
